guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moa Egg
Confirmation? Pre Searing or Post? The Paintballer (T/ ) 21:27, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :I can confirm, post-searing Regent Valley.-- (T) 21:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Confirmed; same.--Ninjatek 21:51, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Oh man what does this do? - Chrisworld 21:40, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Another Tapestry Shard? The Paintballer (T/ ) 21:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Take it into Sorrows Furnace and /sit on it. - Ap Nightfall Well, nuking all the chickens surrounding the nest doesn't do anything... - Krowman (talk • ) 00:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Point of Interest Interestingly, there is a mention of Moa eggs in the Nightfall Hog Hunt quest, but refers to them being in the Canthan region of Echovald Forest, as these are located in the Prophecies location of Regent Valley, doubtful there's a link (at least not one known at this time). --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:00, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Speculation There are screenshots, which may or may not be manufactured/bogus, indicating that something, perhaps a minipet, can be hatched from the Moa egg. See this screenshot for an example.--Ninjatek 22:13, 23 August 2007 (CDT) The screenshots appear to be form an MMOGNation press release, however, confirmation is needed.--DrivenByHell 23:21, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Quest Item It is unconfirmed that it is a quest item. It does not say quest item in the description and it has no associated quest, what should I change it to?--Gigathrash 23:52, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :oh its real - Chrisworld 00:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know its real, I have one, I'm just saying that its not a quest item, like it says it is in the article. --Gigathrash 00:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::Probably best just leave it as is for now, more information may come to light soon once the GW:EN preview event gets going. No point fussing too much about exactness until more proof one way or other becomes available, for now we can only speculate. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The Offical Wiki Says "Quest Item" I trust it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.70.58.79 ( ) }. :The official wiki is updated and maintained by players just like this wiki is. There's no reason to trust it more than this one unless the edit was made by an Anet employee. In this case, it was a player who created that page, and since the in-game popup doesn't say Quest Item, then it's not a Quest Item. —Dr Ishmael 09:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I have just been ,out of curosity, searching for these items. They have no indication of being a quest item. Perhaps we should experiment with methods of finding out the purpose? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.108.141.67 ( ) }. ::Agreed. Things I've tried: ::*Taking the Moa Egg (Hardened / plain) to Nehdukah (from Hog Hunt quest). Included dropping it in front of him. Repeated with the Black Moa Bird pet in party, but it just caused them to scatter as usual. ::*Replacing the now Hardened egg in the original nest; no joy. ::*Hardening a Devourer Egg from presearing in the falls; no joy. ::: I tried droppiong it in the lava nearby (well burnt/burning cinders) and in the lavan arouynd perdition rock with the volcanic rock. This was before I hardened it. No joy. 58.110.140.124 12:31, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I suspect there's some hatching place (hot area? other nest?) in Nightfall, but can't think where it would be. o0. Will go try Harpie nests. Good puzzle this =) --BlueNovember 12:15, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Gack! Guess not. Below edit was added when I was mid-post. Will go try that. Nesting Material In Resplendent Makuun, near the ranger boss there is a collector that trades 5 Skree Wings for Nesting Material. I suspect that it's another piece of the Moa Egg puzzle... 68.186.242.223 12:09, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :I just confirmed this the collector is Nuwisha and she is near the monk boss. 5 scree wings. I guess this is to stop players from easily hatching the eggs (assuming they hatch) to get whatever reward is coming to them. Instead of 3 visits to some locations and POOF! 100 mini pets. 58.110.140.124 12:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::i just got myself the hardened egg and nesting material => nothing happened, ill try to "use" the nesting material with falls later, if it doesnt work ill try to put the egg back into the moa nest o_o Madjura 16:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Hardened egg Wonder who got the idea of dropping the egg at the falls? I don't drop my items randomly lol Silver Sunlight 13:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :You don't drop it, you just click the falls and it changes the egg in your inventory. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:59, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Aha :P Silver Sunlight 16:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Just a guess You get the egg in Prophecies, harden it in Factions, get the Material in Nightfall and you will be able to hatch it in EotN. This is a pet for someone who has all games. 84.136.243.142 18:02, 26 August 2007 (CDT)